


A Taste of Sin

by Cinnbar_Bun



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, GBF, M/M, belial x reader, i did this because of the uniform, primarch au, primarch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnbar_Bun/pseuds/Cinnbar_Bun
Summary: He was once a devout follower. The sweet taste of sin had corrupted him and he craved for even more of the delicacy that was chaos. He would never back down. Even if it meant he had to destroy every piece of you.





	A Taste of Sin

“B-Belial! Sir!” You quickly bowed in front of the archangel, who turned around in confusion. 

“Ah, (Y/n), if it isn’t my favorite subordinate! You have been doing well, no?” He asked cheerfully, and you felt your cheeks heat up. 

“Y-yes, I have! I wanted to talk to you about the sighting of some anomalies that might be of interest to you.” You held a stack of papers out to him as he nodded. 

“Always the hardworking type, aren’t you? You make my life so much easier, honestly. I’m sure Lucifer is smiling down on you.” Belial chuckled as he ruffled your hair. 

“I-it would a wonderful thought. I wish I was more useful so I could help you guys.” You mused sadly, staring at the papers in slight contempt. 

“Oh but (Y/n), you do help us. A lot more than you think. Everything you do is the stepping stone for something more wonderful. And it’s thanks to  _you_ that it’s all possible.” He stepped closer to you and ran his hand delicately to the side of your face, pushing strands of hair behind your ear. The same hand trailed down the side of your face before cupping your chin and tilting it up towards him. 

His red eyes gleamed back at you as a devilish grin worked its way onto his lips. 

“Remember: everything you do has value. You’re so  _ **precious**_  to me, dear~.” He quietly said, only for your ears to hear. You let out a little gasp as you felt your heart stop, nearly dropping the papers in your hand. 

“B-Beli-” You were cut off when Lucilius appeared, an annoyed grimace on his face as he looked at Belial, then back to you. 

“It seems my creations need to be fixed. I asked for you two to work, not socialize in the halls.  _ **You**_.” He fixed his gaze onto you, and it felt far too knowing, like he could read inside your soul. “Don’t be useless and hand me the papers, as you should have done five minutes ago.” 

“I-I apologize sir it was-” 

“I’m not interested. Make that mistake again and I will give you hell to pay. And  _ **you**_ -” He growled as he snatched the papers from your hands and snapped his head back to Belial. “-Did I create you to flirt with secretaries? Quit dawdling and acting like a child and do your damn job.” 

He huffed as he walked away, but his words and attitude felt like a stabbing pain. 

A  _secretary_? You were no secretary, you were the eyes and ears of the sky. You collected the anomalies, the information, the disasters that struck the sky. If anything, you were more of record-keeper. It seemed Lucilius thought nothing of your existence, only the work you provided. You sighed and blinked your eyes rapidly before you felt an arm slink around your shoulders. 

“Aw, cheer up, (Y/n). You know Lucilius is just a cranky old man. He might not say it but he really does appreciate what you are doing.” Belial assured you, a relaxed smile on his face. 

“But you saw him right now….with you it was simple but he threatened to give me hell…he probably regrets making me…” You sighed. 

“Oh no, he doesn’t. He just can’t express his feelings well. Do you know how much help your research and notes have been to him?” He asked, placing both his hands on your shoulders. “I don’t have enough fingers to count with, though.” 

“Are you just toying with me? I don’t think he finds me of any help.” 

“Let me list some examples if you’re still upset.” He smirked before leaning down until you could practically feel his breath mingling with yours. “See, who was the one who remembered how the low altitude affected the others?” 

“M-me…” You whispered, shivering over what he’d do next. 

“Who was the one who spent the day organizing his files and notes? Who stopped an experiment from turning sour by fixing a part Lucilius forgot? Hm? If I recall, it happened to be the little cutie in front of me~.” 

“Belial…” You clenched your eyes shut from the embarrassment as he laughed loudly. 

“Darling, you know I can’t help it~. You’re just too adorable. I don’t like you being upset.” He gave you that award-winning smile and ran a hand through your hair again. “You know you give a lot. The other archangels and primarchs appreciate everything you do. Especially me. I like you a lot, you know? I’d hate it if you weren’t here. It’d be so boring without you.” 

“How can you say such things so casually?” You murmured as you covered your eyes. 

“It’s just because I care for you. I feel so lucky we have you with us.” 

* * *

_Why did you fall for it every time?_

* * *

Sandalphon observed the impending battle from aboard the Grandcypher. Halluel and Malluel had gossiped and chattered about nothing of importance, Gran, Lyria, and Vyrn were out doing who know’s what, leaving him to his thoughts. 

_That damn demon…it’s all his fault we are in this mess._

He recalled his time spent with Lucifer, before he was imprisoned. He saw figures of his past circling around him, from their mangled forms and garbled wailing, and remembered what he could about them. 

Some he had acquainted with, others he knew only by name. 

Then a thought formed in his mind. 

There was that one archangel who was always bumbling around with papers and notes. They seemed to be busy all the time and were very nice to him, even when he did not have a purpose. 

* * *

_“At least you can be happy knowing you have a job.”  
_

_“I don’t really feel it honestly…it’s just me getting berated by Lucilius all day. It must be nice being cared for by Lucifer. I don’t think he even spares me a passing glance.”_

_“I guess we can both feel useless together.”  
_

_“Heh, I guess we can.”  
_

* * *

What was their name? He pondered that thought for a while. 

_They were always close with him. I wonder if they know something we don’t._

“Oi, Halluel, Malluel.” He stated blankly, staring at the two messengers. 

“Yes, Sandy?” The two giggled. He rolled his eyes before staring at them again. 

“Do you remember that one archangel who was created by Lucilius? The one who used to gather intel?” Sandalphon asked. 

“Hmmm…intel….intel…” Halluel murmured. 

“Wait, is it who I think it is?” Malluel gasped. 

“Eh? Who is it?” 

“Wasn’t their name like…(Y/n) or something? Hehe, I remembered they were suuuuper close with that Belial guy. I heard they spent a lot of time together alone~.” She giggled again, and Halluel nodded. 

“Oh, I also heard that he used to flirt with them in the halls. Michael had to break them apart!” 

“Urg…uh…thanks…” Sandalphon gagged slightly at the thought of the demon getting close to the archangel, especially since they seemed so nice and innocent. 

But then again, wasn’t Belial once nice?

“Sandy~ why did you ask us that?” 

“I wondered if they had any information on the demon. Perhaps they knew of something else that Lucilius had planned. At this point, we need anything we can get our hands on. 

“But they disappeared after the rebellion! Where would we even find them?” 

“I’m not sure…I want you two to try and look for them. Can I entrust that task with you?” He asked seriously. 

“Aye, aye, sir!” The two messengers cheekily responded and flew off quickly, hoping to find the desired archangel before the battle got too unhanded. 

_Please come back to us._

* * *

You could hear the screaming and the fighting. You curled your wings around your body and shook your head. 

Why was he tormenting you in this way? 

You weren’t near the battlefield, but still, old habits die hard. You kept watch. You saw the skydom grow peacefully without him. You saw singularities change the future. You saw the Girl in Blue and the Red Dragon meet. 

The last few years had made you frightened. Sandalphon had resurfaced, as well as the man who caused you so much pain. He was there, laughing and hurting the skydom once again. 

If only you weren’t useless. If only you could do something. 

“You know I can hear you two, right? You’re not exactly quiet…” You sighed. 

“Wah! Still so sensitive are you now?” 

“Feh..I thought we could get you this time!” 

“It’s been two thousand years. I know you don’t want to invite me to a friendly gathering.” You glumly stated. Your back was still away from them, hunched over yourself as you sunk deeper into your little corner. 

“(Y/n), I’m sure you already know the reason why we’re here.” 

“Then you already know what my answer is.” 

“B-but! But the skydom! We need your help! Sandalphon expressed his desire to see you again!” Malluel yelled. 

“The skydom has done plenty without me. I do not want to get dragged into another one of their messes. I am done being their puppet.” You bitterly explained. 

“But (Y/n)! You have to! You have to help!” Halluel whined. 

“I don’t have to nothing. I don’t want to cause any more problems.” 

“Oh well. Guess we gotta drag you there.” They sighed before picking you up as if you weighed nothing, then flying back to Sandalphon. 

“Let me go! No! I’m not doing this! Stop it!” You angrily kicked and thrashed wildly, but given you were not as active and even weaker than before, the two sisters paid no mind and continued chatting happily as they approached the ship. 

“Yoohoo~ Sandy! Guess who we found!” Halluel cheered. 

“I’m surprised you did it so quick. I guess I shouldn’t underestimate Michael’s messengers.” Sandalphon let out an airy laugh before walking closer to you. “How are you doing, old friend?” 

“We are  _ **not**_  friends.” You shook your head. He seemed taken aback before giving you an apologetic look. 

“I know what I did. I know what we all did but…please, we need you.” He weakly trailed off. 

“That’s also what he said. And look where that got us. I promised myself to never be a part of the primarch’s problems, and I’ve been happy since!” You retorted. 

“They’re lying~! They were in a miserable cave the whole time! When was the last time you even got sun?” Halluel poked you. 

“That’s besides the point. No. I refuse.” 

“I understand, but please, give me one more chance to convince you.” 

“Fine.” You sighed and impatiently tapped your foot, signifying he had better start talking. 

“I don’t know all of what happened. I don’t even know how closer you were to that demon. But put aside the grudge for one moment and think of the situation now. He’s going to plunge the skydom into chaos.” 

“But did you not try that years ago? You can say whatever you’d like, but I know what you really want. You don’t care about this place. You don’t care about anyone. You just want to complete Lucifer’s promise. I’m not as foolhardy as before, you have another thing coming for you.” 

“Eh? When did you become so bitter?” Halluel groaned. 

“Being in a cave for over two thousand years can do that to someone, huh?” Malluel shrugged. 

“I know I screwed up. But this time, I’m trying to do what’s right. I need your help. You need to tell me more about Belial. Anything at all will be helpful.” Sandalphon desperately pleaded. 

You sighed at his pathetic display. This was the supreme primarch? 

“Show me you have changed then. Words are meaningless to me.” You responded coldly. 

“S-show you? How?” Sandalphon’s eyes widened. 

“If you’re asking me then you really have learned nothing.” 

“N-no, I…” 

“But (Y/n)! Isn’t him being accepted by the crew enough?” Malluel chimed. 

“I guess…” You sighed in defeat. “But, after this mess, I’m going home. Don’t ever talk to me again, do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, understood.” Sandalphon nodded in agreement. 

“Ooh~ so sadistic! Did his personality mix with your’s (Y/n)?” 

“Don’t ever bring him up.” You angrily stared at the two sisters, and they flinched back in fear. 

“Well then, please let me know anything I can know about.” 

* * *

“Ah…do you wonder why the sky is blue?” Belial asked, staring out the window in almost a dreamlike state. 

“Um…I may have given it a thought once or twice. I’m a bit too busy to think about its color.” You stammered. 

“Always so cute. I know you probably never thought about that.” He smiled, and without even glancing at you, he grabbed your wrist and tugged you to him, making you fall on his lap. 

“Belial!” You playfully smacked him as he wrapped his arms around your waist tightly. He snuggled his face into the crook of your neck and gazed upwards toward the sky again. 

“But don’t you wonder why it’s not some other color? Why not green? Why not purple?  _ **Why not red**_?” He put extra emphasis on the last color, but you simply shrugged and laughed. 

“I dunno, Belial. I don’t really wonder why things are the way they are. I just observe and take note.” You replied. 

“But doesn’t that feel boring? Don’t you want to feel and wonder things on your own? Don’t you want to be  _ **free**_?” 

“I dunno…will any one of us truly be free? Even if we aren’t, I like the way my heart feels when I’m near you.” You bluntly said, leaning closer to him. You gently grabbed his hand and placed it on your chest, where he felt every thump and beat. 

“Ah, keep talking like that and you’re just asking me to eat you up~.” He laughed before lightly nibbling your neck. 

“No! Don’t do that!” You squealed loudly as you hit him jokingly. 

“One day though…one day I’ll make sure we’re free. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? We’d get to be together every day, no fear of who might see. No one could break us apart, and no one could stop us from loving each other. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?” He whispered. 

“It sounds like a magnificent dream…” You hummed. 

“I’ll make it a reality. And you’ll be the center of it all~.” 

* * *

You stared at the bleak environment in front of you. Impending doom was close. The inevitable would happen. And it was all your fault. 

“E-excuse me? (Y/n)?” A young girl’s voice broke you out of your thoughts as you turned around. 

“Oh, Girl in Blue. Lyria was your name, correct?” She nodded. “What do you wish from me?” 

“Halluel and Malluel kept talking about how Belial corrupted you. Is that true?” Those damn loudmouths-

“I…I don’t wish to bring that up. It’s a dark stain on my life.” You murmured. 

“Did he hurt you?” Gran asked, concern in his face. 

“He had done many terrible things to me.” You blinked back tears. Gods, everything he caused you hurt so bad. More than just the physical pain, but the emotional and mental anguish that came with it as well. He knew just how to worm his disgusting little self into your mind again. 

“When I find him…I’ll kill him…” You murmured. 

“Will you be happy when he’s gone?” Lyria asked. 

“I don’t know. But I will be free.” 

* * *

“B-Belial…what…what’s happening?” You could only stare in horror at the scene before you. 

“I told you before, freedom. Ahaha! To think, you’d have to kill God himself to be free!” 

“B-but we…you…why are you-” 

“I’m sick of this. I’m sick of everything. I want to plunge this world into chaos! Isn’t it so much more interesting than everything working so perfectly?” He spat the last word out before he got closer to you. 

“And I have _ **you**_ to thank for starting all this. Your notes were so helpful. Heh, and you thought you were useless. All this time, you’ve been a part of something so much greater.” He knelt down onto his knees as he placed a finger under your chin. Unlike the other times, when it was done out of loving concern, this was a condescending gesture. 

“N-no…I don’t want this I…” You sobbed. He didn’t wipe it off gently with his thumb like he did before. He leaned closer and licked your tears with his tongue, his eyes glazing over in some new emotion you couldn’t recognize. 

“Too late now sweetheart. You fell for it, didn’t ya? Oh it was so much fun seeing you get so embarrassed with every whisper, every little touch. Those nights we spent together and the days leading up to this were nice. But this-” He extended his hand towards all the chaos surrounding you two. “This is pure bliss.” 

“Stop it! Please! Snap out of it!” You cried, shaking him vigorously. 

“Darling, this isn’t a dream anymore. It’s our reality. Our future, where we can be free!” He laughed. 

“No! This is! This is a nightmare!” You yelled, and he gripped your face tightly in his hands. 

“I did this for us! I did this for you to be free- and  _ **THIS**_  is how you repay me? Do I need to reteach you manners?” He growled. 

“You’re a monster! You damn demon!” 

“I’m not letting you go, not after we planned all this. Get used to this scene, it’s what you’re going to be seeing forever.” 

“NO! They’ll put an end to you! I’ll make sure of it!” Out of pure adrenaline, you pushed him off of you and ran as fast as you could. You’d make sure this chaos would stop. It was your duty, and it was your mistake, it’s time to fix it all. 

“Argh! You’ll regret this! I’ll make sure you feel nothing but misery!” He yelled, his form slowly falling behind as you flapped your wings harder. He would not take you. He would not ruin you. 

* * *

“Ah…two thousand years, and I see my little pet running around with Lucifer’s? Heh, I’ll have a great time making you both beg for mercy.” 

“Belial.” You stated. You weren’t afraid of him. No, you wouldn’t hide for another two thousand years. You would make yourself free from his terror, and he’d suffer all the things he made you deal with. 

“I thought you being flustered was cute, but you being angry and serious is really hot! As if you couldn’t get any better!” He cooed. 

“I have come to end you. I will make sure it happens this time!” You cried. 

“Darling~, you said that last time. I can’t help but tingle at what you plan to do to me!” He laughed. “Lucifer isn’t here to save you!” 

“I don’t need him to save me! I just need to be free!” You yelled, bringing out a tome. You may not have been the most skilled fighter, but you could use some magic. You’d make him fall onto his knees. 

“Oh~ getting serious now? Okay, I’ll go even harder for you, babe! I’ll drill into you how wonderful this chaos is!” 

 _ **“Enough**_! Quit talking!” You screamed ferociously, letting your wings expand freely. 

“Heh, alrighty then. Show me your libido! Show me how much you hate me! I’ll have you whimpering like a dog and begging on your knees, love!” 

“ ** _Show me just how sinful you can get_**!” He cackled. 

* * *

“Belial…after that other day…I wondered…how long is forever?” You asked. 

“Heh, don’t think too hard about that.” 

“I mean, you questioned a lot of things. It really got me thinking, you know?” 

“And? Has your resolve changed?” He asked, leaning closer to you in interest.

“Well…I don’t know if I really know how I feel. But one thing’s for sure, I want to be with you forever.” You smiled. 

“Forever? Heh, I like the sound of that.” 

“Well yeah, we love each other right? Don’t people who love one another stay forever?” You asked innocently. 

“Yeah. You know I won’t let you go after this confession, right babe?” He chuckled. 

“I wasn’t planning on going, Belial.” 

“That’s great to hear. So, you’ll stay with me no matter what?” 

“Yep.” 

“You won’t hate me?” 

“Of course not!” 

“And you won’t let me do anything alone?” 

“We’ll be together through thick and thin!” 

* * *

“Ah…It really was nice seeing you again. Two thousand years… you’ve hidden from me. You left me for that long? With no hope? Hmph, some lousy promise you kept. That’s fine.”

_**“I’ll destroy it all~.”** _


End file.
